Before The Dawn
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU [Vamfic] Dilahirkan sebagai pembasmi vampire bukanlah keinginan Sakura Haruno, namun sang kakak—Gaara, meyakinkannya jika semua ini adalah takdir mereka. Masalah kian bertambah rumit ketika kakak-beradik itu harus menghadapi sepasang vampire kembar—Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata. Membunuh atau dibunuh, itu hukum rimba. Mana yang akan kaupilih?


… _ **Karena aku mendengarkan kata hatiku. Jika usaha sekeras apapun tak bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku, rasanya ini menyedihkan sekali…**_

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

Gunung bebatuan terjal. Awan hitam pekat menyelimuti langit. Kabut putih berpendar menyembunyikan rimbunnya pohon di hutan selatan kota Tokyo yang senyap dalam heningnya malam. Angin berhembus tenang, ketenangan yang mengandung hal yang tak terduga. Terbukti pada menit berikutnya dari ujung jalan setapak di hutan itu, kabut putih tebal terbelah diiringi dengan angin kencang bagai pedang yang membelah lautan.

Cahaya bulan yang sangat terang kala itu menyinari bayangan-bayangan yang bergerak bagai angin di hutan terlarang bagi kaum sosialita. Bayangan hitam yang saling mengejar dan saling menghindar.

Satu bayangan hitam melesat jauh naik ke atas gunung bebatuan. Meninggalkan basahnya tanah hutan terlarang dengan kecepatan setara dengan kecepatan cahaya. Pun meninggalkan bayangan lain yang kini sedang berdecih dalam kekesalan.

"Tsk, sial."

Sebuah pisau kecil yang tajam melesat bagai kilat _blitz_ kamera dengan kecepatan luar biasa menancap tepat pada dahan pohon berjarak tujuh belas meter dengan mulus. Tanda mutlak kekesalan seseorang yang kini sedang duduk frustasi di tanah dengan napas terengah tak beraturan.

"Sial betul aku malam ini!" teriaknya kesal bukan main. "Ah, tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Bedebah! Aku bukan hanya sial malam ini, tapi aku memang sudah sial dari lahir!" Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia kembali beranjak dan kembali berlari mengejar sesuatu yang menjadi akar kekesalannya.

Saat ini ia telah berada di puncak gunung terjal. Tepat di sebuah bangunan tua yang entah sejak kapan berada di puncak gunung bebatuan itu. Yang pasti mungkin sudah lama sekali, melihat bangunannya yang sudah sangat tua dan kumuh. Menyeramkan, begitulah keadaannya. Ditambah, penerangan yang minim membuat kesan angker begitu terasa nyata melingkupi bulu kuduk siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ya, kecuali dirinya yang berdiri angkuh di pelataran bangunan itu. Ia sama sekali tak merasa takut.

Iris virdian dinginnya berkilat tajam ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di pojok bangunan. Dengan sigap ia berlari dan bang! Ia berhasil menghadangnya. Menghadang bayangan hitam yang kini berdiri kaku bagai patung di hadapannya.

"Lihatlah siapa ini?" Ia bergumam sinis sambil meludah dengan sikap bengis. "Para makhluk buangan Tuhan," mengambil belati perak dengan sulir emas di ujung penutupnya, ia berjalan mendekati bayangan hitam yang bergeming di depannya. "Makhluk hina merepotkan yang selalu membuat hidupku terusik. Betul-betul bedebah."

Bayangan di depannya hanya menyeringai meremehkan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sebal oleh sikap _sok_ keren makhluk di depannya, ia segera menusukkan belati pembasmi vampire—warisan mendiang ayahnya, tepat di jantung makhluk itu.

Wajah pucat dan sisa darah di taring tajamnya karena makhluk itu baru saja memangsa gadis malang yang tersesat di hutan tadi membuat ia muak melihatnya. Dengan kekesalan yang sampai pada limitnya, ia menusukkan belatinya berkali-kali, membuat tubuh makhluk itu terhentak-hentak.

 _Hening..._

Tak ada erangan sakit atau pun rintihan pilu walau darah hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Makhluk itu hanya menyeringai dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara seraknya sesaat sebelum wujudnya hancur lebur jadi serpihan debu.

 _'Seberapa banyak pun Anda membunuh kaum kami, asal Anda tahu ... kami tidak akan pernah habis. Habiskanlah sisa hidupmu untuk hal yang sia-sia, wahai pembasmi vampire.'_

Sepasang mata itu membeliak. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, sesaat kemudian ia berteriak murka. Hancur dalam kemarahan, ia jatuh bersimpuh dengan kedua matanya yang basah. Ia menangis. Selalu seperti ini.

" _Bangsat_! Aku benci kalian Ay—"

Napasnya terasa tercekik. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika sepasang lengan kekar merengkuh bahunya. Terasa sangat hangat. "Sudah cukup, Sakura." Bisik sang pemilik lengan itu lembut, "jangan katakan hal itu lagi. Atau terpaksa aku akan … menghabisi nyawamu."

"Mengancam seperti biasa, eh?" Sakura menyeringai kesal di sela tangisannya. "Pengecut."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Adik." Orang itu, Gaara Haruno. Pemuda dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang melekat di tubuhnya yang atletis, tersenyum licik sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya sesaat sebelum mencium pipi adiknya. "Aku serius," iris tajamnya perlahan menyendu, kemudian Gaara menutup matanya. Menumpu dagunya di atas kepala Sakura. "Jangan membenci mereka karena hal ini, Adik. Kumohon," lirihnya. "Kita sudah membahas hal ini, bukan?"

Gaara meringis kecil ketika merasakan kedua gigi taring adiknya menancap hampir di urat nadinya, namun sesaat kemudian lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala merah muda Sakura. "Anak pintar."

* * *

… _ **Aku tak bisa melepasmu seperti ini, membuatku sulit bernapas. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini bukanlah obsesi. Aku ingin mendapatkanmu bagaimanapun caranya…**_

* * *

 **Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

[Inspired: Song Infinite - Before the Dawn]

 _ **Author's note :**_ Apa kabar semuanya. Maafkan Sasa karena baru ningol lagi. Ya, sudah lama ya... banyak hal yang terjadi di hidup Sasa selama ini. Sasa harap kalian memakluminya dan masih setia menunggu Sasa kembali ke rumah :') Ini fanfic come back Sasa dan mulai sekarang Sasa akan berusaha lanjut semua fanfict Sasa dan kembali meramaikan arsip kesayangan. SasuSaku :-*


End file.
